prehistoric_parkfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus is a species of large theropod dinosaur from Late Cretaceous North America. Among the last of the dinosaurs, Tyrannosaurus is also the most well-known. It was not, however, the largest predatory dinosaur: it was dwarved by several others, including Giganotosaurus. Tyrannosaurus was the top predator of North America in the last days of the dinosaurs, preying on animals like Ornithomimus and Triceratops. It was the largest of the tyrannosaurs, a family which also included Albertosaurus. Nigel Marven rescued two baby Tyrannosaurus', Terrence and Matilda, from the early moments of the Cretaceous impact event. They live at T-Rex Hill in Prehistoric Park. Physical appearance and biology Tyrannosaurus had a textbook tyrannosaur build: very small, two-fingered arms; large and powerful legs and haunches; and a large, powerful head with banana-sized teeth. The scales of Tyrannosaurus were mottled, and ranged from grey, to green, to brown. There did not appear to be any sexual dimorphism, and juvenile animals were very similar to adults, but more lightly built. Tyrannosaurus was one of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs of all time, but it was still the largest member of the tyrannosaur family as well as the largest theropod dinosaur in North America; it grew around 15 feet (4.7 m) tall at the hips, measured to a length of 45 feet (13.7 m), and could have weighed up to 6 tons (12,000 lbs.). Nevertheless, it was still a fast runner, reaching speeds as fast as 35 mph. Behavior and traits Tyrannosaurus was generalist carnivore, with no real preferences: it would often hunt down its own prey, such as Ornithomimus and Triceratops, but would not turn down a pre-killed carcass. Most individuals hunted in packs, but others hunted alone. Despite its size, it could run faster than a rabbit. However, because of its small, useless arms, it often had to be careful when moving through forested environments or fast-flowing water, as, if it fell, it would be incapable of getting back up. At least some Tyrannosaurus prides made their dens in mountainous areas, which were typically full of the bones of their victims. Tyrannosaurus would lay a couple of eggs in nests. When the babies are born, they would be looked after until they matured, at which point they would become aggressive - to their parents and each other. In Sea Monsters To Hell... and Back? A Tyrannosaurus is briefly seen at the shore of the Western Interior Seaway, roaring. Its presence makes the land just as dangerous as the sea. In Prehistoric Park T-Rex Returns Nigel Marven travels to Cretaceous Montana, days before the K/T extinction, with the intention of rescuing a Tyrannosaurus for Prehistoric Park. He encounters a group of three in the forest, whilst wrestling with an Ornithomimus, and is chased away. He then explores the mountains, and finds a whole pride of Tyrannosaurus. He tries raiding their nest, but finds that the eggs have already hatched. The next morning, the Tyrannosaurus pride attacks a herd of Triceratops near Nigel's camp. The female Tyrannosaurus is gored in a stampede whilst trying to attack a juvenile, and the males abandon her. Nigel tracks her down to a river, where she is trying to scavenge from a Triceratops carcass, but cannot reach it. Nigel then builds a wooden stockade to funnel her into the time portal. She chases the Ornithomimus flock through the portal, but manages to catch a juvenile, giving her no reason to go through after them. Despite her injury, she goes up into the mountains with the kill. Nigel follows her back to the pride's den, and finds that she has two babies. Before he can set up the time portal, a male Tyrannosaurus arrives to steal the dead Ornithomimus. The pair fight, but the female is ultimately killed. Miles away, the K/T meteorite hits the Gulf of Mexico, creating a blast 7 million times more powerful than the Hiroshima bomb. Just as the blast reaches them, Nigel manages to lure the two babies through the time portal using a sandwich, and they make it safely to the park, where they are transported to T-Rex Hill. The smaller male is named Terrence, whilst his larger, more aggressive sister is named Matilda. A Mammoth Undertaking Head Keeper Bob oversees the feeding of Terrence and Matilda, who have to be fed with the use of a crane. Matilda is acting somewhat aggressively towards her brother, and both of them are already beginning to grow. Dinobirds When a heatwave hits the park, Matilda becomes even more aggressive than usual, and she and Terrence frequently fight. They have to be broken up by spraying them with a fire hose attatched to a water tanker, turning parts of their paddock into mud. Both of the Tyrannosaurus are taken to seperate holding pens near the time portal, whilst a dividing wall is built in their paddock to prevent any further fighting. Saving the Sabretooth The park staff finally complete the diving wall in T-Rex Hill, and Terrence and Matilda are released back into the paddock. Matilda still attempts to attack Terrence, but now she cannot get to him. She becomes increasingly more aggressive after being returned to her paddock. The Bug House Matilda soon breaks into Terrence's side of the paddock, and the pair fight. Because they are now larger, this fight is far more dangerous for both of them. Matilda easily gets the better of her brother, but is lured away by Nigel before she can kill him. Terrence is taken by Head Vet Suzanne back to her surgery. Suzanne sews up Terrence's grievous face wounds with a dissolvable suture: if stitches were used, he would have to be anaesthetised again for them to be removed. Terrence is brought back around, and is released into a holding pen. He is acting lethargic, however, and Suzanne believes he may have septicaemia. This is proven by a blood test, and she decides to give him antibiotics. Although she doesn't know how his body will react to them, it is obvious he will die without them. The antibiotics prove very effective, and Terrence comes around quickly. Suzanne had not expected him to recover so fast, so she had not restrained him, and he is now destroying the inside of her surgery. Bob moves him back to his side of T-Rex Hill. Supercroc During the mass breakout caused by a stowaway Troodon, Matilda's side of T-Rex Hill is destroyed by a rampaging titanosaur. She escapes into the park, and stalks the Ornithomimus flock - and, with them, Bob. When Bob flees, she turns her attention to the elephant paddock, and chases the herd's baby African elephant. The calf is defended by Martha the woolly mammoth, and Matilda is lured away by Nigel before the pair begin fighting. Matilda chases Nigel past Triceratops Creek, and through the crocodile lake and the Deinosuchus lake. Whilst on a walkway by the lake, the Deinosuchus, accustomed to fighting theropods like Albertosaurus, erupts from the water at Matilda, barely missing her. She chases Nigel into the portal site, where he manages to trap her in a holding pen. She is returned to T-Rex Hill once repairs have been made. Behind the scenes The appearance of Tyrannosaurus in Sea Monsters is incorrect, as Tyrannosaurus evolved after marine reptiles such as Tylosaurus, which also appeared in the episode, went extinct. List of appearances *''Walking With Dinosaurs'' **Land of Giants (mentioned only) **The Giant Claw (mentioned only) *''Sea Monsters'' **103. To Hell... and Back? (cameo only) *''Sea Monsters: Prehistoric Predators of the Deep'' *''Prehistoric Park'' **101. T-Rex Returns (first appearance) **102. A Mammoth Undertaking **103. Dinobirds **104. Saving the Sabretooth **105. The Bug House **106. Supercroc *[http://prehistoric-park.wikia.com/wiki/Prehistoric_Park_%28book%29?action=edit&redlink=1 Prehistoric Park (book)] *''Prehistoric Park: Creatures and Beasts'' Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropod dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Category:North America Category:Animals in T-Rex Returns Category:Animals in A Mammoth Undertaking Category:Animals in Dinobirds Category:Animals in Saving the Sabretooth Category:Animals in The Bug House Category:Animals in Supercroc Category:Animals in the park